Alive and Happy
by Shadoe Dove
Summary: We are alive for a reason but what for? To help others? To find love? We each have our own quests to have in life. Warning for abuse and suicidal thought!
1. Chapter 1

A young man woke up from his slumber then sat up on his bed.

He had fair skin and long black hair that hung to his lower back. He had a very slim figure and his hair covered half his face.

He took in a breath then got off his bed.

He went to his closet and got ready for the day.

When he was done getting ready he looked at himself in the mirror. His visible eye was silver and he had his hair set to cover half his face leaving it all to hang to his lower back. He wore a long black jacket with black pants. He wore black boots and wore a black scarf around his neck.

He left his room then walked past a closed door. He stopped to look at it then left the home he was in.

He was on his way to his class.

For him he felt empty but he knew that there wasn't a thing he change about it.

Not only that but he was always bullied at his school. He wasn't bullied by just one person; he was bullied by a group of people. Both guys and girls throughout the entire school day.

The guys would taunt him by making fun of his dressing style. The girls weren't any better, they would call him names and push him away from them even if he was away from them.

It was like this for the past couple of years. For him there was no end to it, there was no one to help him.

Today was different.

When school was over the young man walked alone.

As he walked alone he heard students murmuring about him behind his back.

"Why does he even bother coming to class? He's such a freak."

"I heard that he never talks which makes him weird."

"I wonder if what his parents think of him, I bet they're embarrassed to have a son like him. I would be."

"Is his name really Onyx or is that his nickname?"

The young man walked on.

When he was alone a group of the guys that bullied him stopped him.

The leader gave a cocky smirk.

"Hey mime, when are you going to talk?"

"…."

Another stepped up holding a metal bat.

"Since he's a mime that must mean he doesn't scream."

"I bet he cries like the little bitch he is."

With that being said two members of the group had grabbed him by his arms then the member with a metal bat swung at him, hitting him a few times very hard.

"Take that!"

Hit.

"Pathetic!"

Hit.

"A waste of life!"

Hit.

"No one wants you!"

Hit.

"Why don't you just do us a favor and die already! No one's going to miss you!"

Hit.

Not once did the young man cry in pain. The group then left him bruised and beaten.

After they had left the young man had gotten back to his feet then left to his home.

When he got there he went to his room and took stripped to his pants.

He saw where the new bruises were forming from getting beaten then he left his room to the bedroom that was next to his.

He stood in front of the bedroom door then went back to his room. He picked up his scarf and held it to his face.

He laid on his bed and held the scarf as tight as his could as tears streamed down his face.

"They're right about me. I am pathetic. I couldn't do anything."


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Onyx was in his home. It was the weekend but it didn't matter to him if it was. He got ready for the day and had left his home.

As he walked alone through a neighborhood he heard a voice of one of his tormenters who had brought a few of his buddies.

"Hey there little bitch! We want to play with you some more."

Onyx just turned to leave but was shoved into the trunk of the car.

They took him to the forest and had had Onyx in a shed. They beat him senseless and yelled at him, calling him names.

"No one wants you!"

"Just disappear already!"

When it was over Onyx just laid there on the dusty wooden floor.

One of his bullies looked at their leader.

"What should we do?"

"I don't want to get his wasteful blood on me."

"Let's hide him under the shed floor. No one will ever see him again."

With that being said they put Onyx under the wooden floors and nailed the boards there so that he couldn't get out.

They left after that.

 **Outside**

Widowmaker was walking alone but had stopped when she had seen a car drive away from the forest. She wondered what it could be so then she went to the forest only to see a shed.

When she got inside she looked around but didn't see anything, that was until she saw that there was some blood of the wooden floor. She turned on her recon visor to scan the room and to her slight surprise she saw that someone was under the board.

She crouched down and ripped the boards right off but saw that Onyx was passed out. She got him out and checked to see if he was still breathing.

'He's alive.'

She got him out then used her grapple hook to swing out of there taking the passed out Onyx with her.

 **Timeskip**

Widowmaker had taken him to her home mainly because going to the hospital wasn't going to work because of who she was.

She laid him in one of the spare bedrooms of her home then she got her first aid kit and water. She sat on the side of the bed and pulled Onyx up so that he was sitting up on the bed for her to take his hoodie off.

Her eyes slightly narrowed when she saw all the bruises on his body then she laid him back do so that she could tend to his wounds.

"Good thing you're out of it, boy."

She put medicine on his wounds and bandaged him up.

When she was done she looked at him then left out of the room.

Originally Widowmaker had left her home to snipe someone but for the joy of it but instead she ended up saving someone.

She had left to put her sniper to her room then went to check on Onyx.

When she got there she saw that he was gone then she left to look for him.

She soon found him standing on the balcony only wearing his pants and his hair was slightly flowing in the wind.

"How did you get up here so quickly?"

Onyx had turned around and his eyes widened.

"Amelie….it's you…"

Widowmaker blinked then Onyx looked away with sadness in his eyes.

"Sorry, but Sapphire's not home. She's on a mission so she should be back sometime this weekend."

Widowmaker frowned then went to him but stopped when Onyx had went to her then embraced her.

"Please don't leave….I hate being left alone."

Widowmaker just looked at him then she got one of her arms free but grabbed her knife and hit Onyx in the back of the head with the butt of it so that he would release her.

Widowmaker looked at him then dragged him to the cellar of her home. She tied him to a chair then saw that his wallet was sticking out of his pocket then she took it.

She opened it up only to see a photo.

She picked it up and looked at it only to see that it was two women kissing a boy on his cheeks in the middle.

Widowmaker turned the photo around to see that there was a note on the back.

 _Happy Valentine's Day!_

 _Amelie, Sapphire and Onyx!_

Widowmaker looked at Onyx who was still passed out then she tilted her head.

"Just who are you, boy?"

She left out of the room and had went to her study. She then got on to her computer and logged into Overwatch fallen members.

She saw that Sapphire's name was listed then she got to her feet then left back to her cellar.

When she got there she saw that Onyx was awake and he was struggling to break free.

"Amelie! Let me out! I have to call Sapphire!"

She just looked him with no remorse then went to him. She grabbed his jawline and looked him dead in the eye.

"You can't."

"Why not? I have to make sure she's safe."

Widowmaker then went behind him and adjusted his head back so that he was looking up at her.

"Your sister is no more, Onyx."

"No…I won't believe it…it was just a nightmare…it had to be…."

Widowmaker cut the ropes and Onyx got his phone out and dialed a number. He had it on speaker but after a few rings a tech voice spoke.

"Sorry, but this number is no longer in service."

Onyx dropped to his knees then Widowmaker went to him only to him to cling to her as he was distraught. He had tears pouring down his face and buried his face into her legs.

Widowmaker just looked at him but didn't say or do anything.

 **AN: Alright there is the second chapter! It did hurt to write this but I hope that you like it! Let me know how I did and have a nice day!**


	3. Chapter 3

Widowmaker continued to look at the passed out Onyx only to wonder why he wasn't afraid of her but rather tried to embrace her. She got up from her chair then went to him.

'He was in such a state of shock, but who is he?'

She grabbed his jawline then used her free hand to brush his hair from his face. He was really beat up and looked like he was hungry despite his toned figure.

The assassin wasn't sure if the boy was a threat but if he was she would have no problem putting a bullet in his head.

Onyx opened his eyes and he looked at her.

"…Amelie…"

Widowmaker's stoic expression didn't change then she held up a finger.

"Follow my finger, boy."

She moved it up then side to side. Onyx's eyes followed then Widowmaker spoke again.

"I'm going to be asking questions and you will answer them."

He nodded then Widowmaker released his jaw.

"Name."

"Onyx Lapello."

"Age."

"18."

"How do you name my actual name?"

"You and Sapphire were…"

He paused then his expression turned to sadness.

"Were what boy?"

"You two were the best of friends."

He lifted his head and tears formed down his face.

"Amelie, what…..happened to you?"

Widowmaker just looked at him then she turned her back to him.

"Just like your sister, Amelie is dead. I am Widowmaker now."

She went to the doorway then stopped.

"For now I don't see you as a threat but you will stay in the cellar until I change my mind."

With that she left.

For two days Widowmaker left Onyx in the cellar, she at least fed him but as she would feed him he seemed to do his best not to say anything to her unless it was to thank her for feeding him.

Widowmaker then headed to Talon HQ to see if she could get any information on Onyx or even his sister.

When she found Sombra, the Latina hacker was sitting alone bored in front of a computer.

"Ugh, there is nothing happening online."

"Sombra, I need a favor from you."

Sombra looked at Widowmaker in confusion.

"What does my favorite spider want me to do?"

Widowmaker folded her arms.

"I want you to look up a soldier by the name of Sapphire Lapello."

Sombra got to work then raised a brow when she got results.

"A soldier who's been dead for the past few years."

"Any personal information?"

"It says that she was trained under the world's best sniper of Overwatch along with you as her classmate."

"Any family members?"

"Not much, only a younger brother that she was raising by herself due to some sort of accident."

Widowmaker looked at the date only to narrow her brow a bit more. She then left the Talon HQ and headed back to her home.

 **Timeskip**

When she made it back to her home she saw that Onyx was still in the cellar then she went to him. Onyx lifted his head to look at her.

Widowmaker tilted Onyx's head to the side only to see an old scar on his neck.

"How did you get this scar?"

"I got it when I was younger. My father and sister were fighting and the gun went off. That's all I could remember from that night."

Widowmaker brushed her fingers on the scar.

"Amelie…"

She just looked at him then cut the ropes off him.

"You're staying here. You are to have connections outside of these walls. You are to do as I say."

Onyx nodded then Widowmaker left out of the cellar and Onyx followed after her.

Onyx was able to get cleaned up and had a spare outfit in his bag that Widowmaker had brought back with them from the shed.

As he was getting dressed Onyx had placed his fingers where Widowmaker had touched his scar then closed his eyes.

'Her skin is so cold. What happened to her?'

He then left out of the room to the study only to see that Widowmaker was in there sitting on a chair.

"Amelie?"

"Sit next to me."

Onyx nodded and sat next to her on the love chair.

Widowmaker then looked at him only to see that he had averted his gaze elsewhere.

"Ever since I became Widowmaker I don't know much of my past."

Onyx lowered his head then looked at her only to meet with her stoic gaze. He didn't flinch then Widowmaker rose to her feet.

"However in time I do wish to remember a few things but not all at once."

Onyx smiled then nodded.

"Sure thing, Amelie."

They both went to the kitchen after that and Widowmaker began to cook. As she was cooking She felt as if she was being watched and Onyx came next to her.

"May I help out?"

"…."

He looked at her then she nodded.

"Peel the potatoes."

He nodded and did as she said.

As he was peeling the potatoes Widowmaker looked at him and thought to herself.

'I will have to keep him a secret from the others.'

When they were done making dinner Widowmaker was silent as they ate together.

When they were done eating Onyx figured that Widowmaker didn't want to know anything of bond form the past but he wondered which part should he share with her first.

He went back to the study but frowned when he saw a photo from Amelie's wedding day.

He clenched his fists.

"This person was their target and because of him you became Widowmaker. I blame him for that."

For Widowmaker she was around the corner and had looked at him only to see that his back was still facing her then closed her eyes.

'Foolish boy.'

That night As Widowmaker was sleeping Onyx had stepped into her room but was silent as he went to her bed.

He then softly whispered.

"You may have ice cold skin and a murderer to others but to me you're still the same Amelie I know as a boy."

He caressed her cheek, kissed her forehead then left out of the room.

After Onyx left the room Widowmaker opened her eyes.

'Foolish boy, indeed.'

 **AN: There is that chapter, let me know what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

About a month had gone by since Onyx moved in with Widowmaker. During their time together Onyx would sit with Widowmaker and lean his head on her lap. At first she didn't say or do anything but whenever he did lay his head on her lap she would rub his head.

However when Widowmaker was gone a mission she made sure to lock Onyx inside the Chateau Gillard. Part of was concerned that Onyx would try to run away or might do something to hurt himself. Though she can't show emotion she still felt very little worry for Onyx so she rather over protective of him to the point that she had cameras to keep an eye on him.

When she had gotten back home Widowmaker had found Onyx in the blue room sitting in the very center of it.

Widowmaker went to him and looked at him.

"What you were doing, Onyx?"

"Just sitting here thinking."

Widowmaker sat down next to him then looked at him.

"About?"

"How my sister and I first met you."

Widowmaker took her rifle off her back and laid it down next to her then she looked at Onyx who was looking down.

"I am sorry, but I'm not the Amelie you knew before."

He looked at her then she looked away.

"However, I do want you to tell something that you remember from our past life."

Onyx thought about something then smiled.

"Well when I first met you I was bringing my sister her lunch because she had forgotten about it."

 **MEMORY**

 **(7 years ago)**

Two women were walking and they in the hallway.

"So Sapphire, any plans for lunch since you forgot yours?"

Sapphire was the same height as Amelie and she had black hair and blue eyes.

"I'm still kind of sad about that."

"Who's that boy?"

They both looked to see a 12 year old boy with messy black hair coming towards them.

"Onyx, what are you doing here?"

He handed her a lunch bag.

"You forgot this in the fridge."

Sapphire glomped her little brother.

"Aww, you're so sweet. Best little brother ever."

Amelie raised a brow at her friend then smiled.

"You didn't tell me you had a brother."

Sapphire smiled at her.

"I was trying to keep him safe. You see how adorable he is, I would hate for anyone to take him from me."

Sapphire smiled at Onyx.

"Onyx this is Amelie, my best friend from Overwatch."

Onyx smiled.

"Nice to meet you, Ms. Amelie."

"Pleasure's all mine."

Sapphire then raised a brow at her brother.

"I take it you skipped school to bring me my lunch?"

"We had the day off today."

"I see."

The trio then left the building to go to the park to have lunch there.

Amelie watched in amusement when she saw Sapphire being overprotective of Onyx when two women tried to get too close to him as they were eating.

 **Present day**

Widowmaker just had a small smile on her face then Onyx leaned his head on her shoulder.

"As time went on you were the only person my sister allowed to hug me."

Widowmaker then guided Onyx's head to her lap then rubbed his head.

"What exactly happened to your sister?"

Onyx closed his eyes.

"Sapphire was on a mission but I had asked her if I could stay with you and she said yes."

Onyx opened his eyes and shared the story.

 **MEMORY**

 **(6 years ago)**

Onyx was 13 and Sapphire was getting ready for another mission.

"Alright, Onyx I'm going to be gone for a few days be careful while I'm gone. If anything happens while I'm gone or if you need anything let Amelie know."

Onyx nodded then they hugged each other then Sapphire left for her mission with Overwatch.

The next day Onyx was at home and he had finished his homework then had sent a text to Amelie.

O: Hey Ame

A: Hey Onyx

O: Are you busy today and tomorrow

A: No. Is something wrong?

O: Is it okay if I can spend the night at your place, I hate being alone

A: You poor little boy. Oui, I'll pick you up and 30 mins

Onyx smiled then sent a text to his sister.

O: Hey Sis

S: Hey little bro, doing alright?

O: I'm doing okay. I'm going to be spending the night at Amelie's place.

S: Alright be careful. I'll see you when I get back, love you

O: Love you too

Onyx then began to pack his things. He was sure to pack extra clothes for the time being. When he was done he saw that Amelie had pulled up and he went to meet her outside, hugging her.

"Ame."

Amelie smiled as she hugged him back.

"Hey Onyx, are you packed?"

He nodded then they both left the house.

Amelie and Onyx had tea and a small pillow fight but they were careful not to break anything.

Two days later Amelie had gotten a text from Sapphire.

S: Ame, is my brother still with you?

A: Oui. I was about to take back to your place.

S: Keep him with you a little longer, something came up.

Amelie got concerned then she texted more.

A: Is it the mission?

S: No. Worse. My father is in town and knows where I live. I can't let Onyx see him.

A: Alright, I'll keep him longer

S: Thank you

Amelie left out of the room she was in and saw Onyx sitting on the bed. He seemed to be scared about something then she sat next to him.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm scared."

"Why?"

Onyx showed his phone to her and Amelie saw the text then her eyes widened.

Unknown: Hey son, where are you. It's your dad.

He put his phone the bed and grabbed his shoulders.

"You didn't answer him, did you?"

"No."

Amelie then held him close to comfort him.

"You're staying here until your sister and I feel that it's safe."

"Will my sister be alright?

"I don't know, but hopefully she will be."

She rubbed his back then Onyx held onto her.

They stayed like that for an hour then Amelie looked at the time.

"I'm going to your home but I want you to stay here."

He nodded then Amelie left.

When Amelie arrived to the home of Sapphire and Onyx she was careful going in since their father was said to know where they lived.

When she got into the house she saw Sapphire holding a bag.

Sapphire had jumped and relaxed.

"Oh Amelie, you scared me."

"Sorry."

"So you came to get clothes for Onyx, where is he?"

"He's still at my home."

"Good."

She put the bag at the door then they both left to one of the rooms.

"Amelie?"

"Yes?"

"My father is on his way. I will have to face him but if anything happens to me, will you look after Onyx?"

"What are you saying?"

"My father is after me and Onyx and I can't let him be anywhere near Onyx. I barely managed to save him last time from my father. Please promise that you'll look after him if anything happens to me."

Amelie looked at her then nodded.

"I will."

Not too long after that the door was kicked down and a tall man came into the house.

"Knock, knock, is anybody home?"

He loaded his gun and walked in. Sapphire got her gun ready then began to shoot at the man.

"You bastard!"

The man fired his gun at her and Amelie had stayed out of sight to get the bag and take it back to her car. She didn't leave then noticed that one of her car doors were open then she went back inside only to be shock when she saw that Onyx had tackled his father off his sister.

Amelie ran to help Sapphire to her feet then both saw the man slam his back into a wall hard a few times with Onyx on his back but wasn't letting go. He then slammed into the counter causing Onyx to fall off. The man then shot Onyx and Sapphire screamed then charged at her father causing them to crash into the living room.

Amelie had ran to Onyx and lifted his head.

"Onyx. Stay with me."

"…."

Amelie got to her feet and had Onyx on her back. Sapphire looked at her.

"Please! Get him to the hospital!"

Amelie nodded then left out of there. When she got her car a few meters away she heard a gunshot. She wanted to go back but she had to get Onyx to the hospital then she left out of there.

 **Memory end**

Widowmaker nodded then rubbed Onyx's back.

'That explains that shock state of his.'

She then felt something wet on her lap and looked down to see that Onyx was crying then Widowmaker had him to get up. She grabbed his face with both of her hands, she wasn't sure what to say to him. After all it was clear that when she became Widowmaker, it must have happened after the death of his sister.

She then led him to her room.

"Widow?"

She laid on the side on her bed then patted the empty space and Onyx climbed into the bed. He then felt Widowmaker wrap her arm around him and pulled him close. She knew that he would feel how cold her skin was but at the moment she didn't care, Onyx needed some sort of comfort.

"You hate being alone."

He looked at her then snuggled up to her.

"Thank you."

Widowmaker tucked his head in her neck then they just laid their until the both feel asleep.

 **AN: Man this was hurting me to write but I hope that you liked it. Thanks for reading, let me know what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Widowmaker woke up but just stayed in her bed. She had remembered that from the night before that Onyx had shared what he remembered when his older sister was killed and how he was shot. After he had shared that painful story with her she had him to sleep in her bed so that he wouldn't be alone for the night.

Widowmaker looked down at his sleeping face and saw that his head was at her chest, not in a perverted way but for him to feel her slow heartbeat. She placed a hand on his head then rubbed it.

His hair felt so smooth as she ran her fingers through it. She wondered just why he had his hair to grow out. She recalled that in the photo his hair was down to his shoulders and that was it.

'So what happened after your sister was killed? You told me that I took care of you, but for how long before I became an assassin?'

Onyx opened his eyes but didn't move from his spot.

He felt that his head was on something soft but he remembered that he didn't go to bed with his head on a pillow but rather on Amelie.

He then felt a rise as if what his head was on was moving up and down. He then heard a slow beating and he blinked.

His head was on Amelie chest.

He quickly sat up and had his hands over his head.

"I'm sorry, Amelie. I didn't mean to."

Widowmaker just looked at him then she sat up and looked at him.

"No need to fret, Onyx."

He looked at her then Widowmaker got up.

"I have a mission today I should be back before midnight."

Onyx lowered his head then Widowmaker lifted his chin.

"I'll return."

His eyes watered then he clung to her.

"Onyx."

"No."

Widowmaker figured that he didn't want her leave then she rubbed his head.

"I just have to do a simple task, there's no need to worry."

He let her go then Widowmaker went to get ready for the day.

When Widowmaker left she did her normal checking routine of locking all doors and turning on the cameras then left for her mission.

 **At Talon base**

Widowmaker had taken care of her mission and gave the report but something was off. Sombra wasn't there to annoy her for the time she was at the HQ.

Reaper on the other hand was in a meeting so then Widowmaker began to make her way to a bakery to see if she could find the perfect treat for Onyx.

She then got a text and checked her phone.

It was Sombra.

S: Hola Arana

W: What do you want

S: I'm at your place, and I found an intruder

Widowmaker frowned then left the bakery in a rush

W: Don't touch him

It was nightfall when Widowmaker arrived back to her home.

She was annoyed to see that Sombra had hacked through her system and was in her home. What bothered her more was how scared Onyx was.

Sure enough Widowmaker's expression turned to one of surprise when she saw that Sombra had a gun pointed at Onyx who was on his knees with his hands on his head.

"Stand down, Sombra."

Sombra smiled as she backed away.

"Relajar, I wasn't going to kill the chico. I just made sure he didn't run off."

Widowmaker set her rifle down and went to Onyx only for him to cling to her.

For Sombra, she was in shock.

No way on Earth or in Hell would Widowmaker let anyone hug her without threatening to shoot them. She watched as Onyx clung to Widowmaker for dear life while Widowmaker had her death glare on her.

"Scare him like that one more time and I will shoot you."

"You wouldn't do it, after all what would the bosses say."

"I can make it look like an accident."

Sombra shrugged then looked at Onyx.

"Just who is he?"

Widowmaker just looked at Onyx and spoke.

"He's just a scared boy that I found and chose to keep alive."

"Weird story but alright."

With that Sombra left and Onyx looked at Widowmaker.

"Amelie?"

Widowmaker led him to a couch and had him to lay his head on her lap as she rubbed his head.

"What happened?"

"She came about an hour after you left then I tried to get away but she chased after me. She got me and had me to stay in this room until you got back."

"I am sorry, had I known that she would do something like that I would have told you to hide in my room since she never goes in there."

He nodded then Widowmaker lowered her head and kissed his forehead.

She then saw Onyx turn around to bury his face into her stomach. She just looked at him then she felt his arms wrap around her waist as if he was hugging her.

"Is something wrong?"

"You came back safely."

Widowmaker just looked at him then rubbed his head again.

"Of course, why wouldn't I?"

She noticed that expression turned to a sad one.

"There was a time that you didn't."

She just looked at him.

"Tell me tomorrow."

He nodded then closed his eyes to relax to her touch as she rubbed his head and back.

Widowmaker wondered why he had said that but she was going to get her answer soon but for now she just needed to make sure that Talon never finds out about Onyx staying with her.

"I will keep you safe, Onyx."

 **AN: There is another chapter completed and I will update when I can! Let me know what you think of the chapter**


End file.
